From Rivals To Friends
by hiddenflower10
Summary: Merida the loudmouth, Hiccup the unsociable, Rapunzel the school painter, Jack the prankster. How did four unlikely people survive in Hogwarts? especially since there's a mystery left behind for them. Hogwarts AU, Mericcup, Jackunzel. The Big Four.


MERIDA'S POV

I was sittin' on the grand table in the dinning hall, stuffing my gob with all the food just like my father, Fergus, and my 3 younger brothers, Hamish, Huburt, and Harris. We all just grabbed food from the table and stuffed it in our mouths like wild animals.

"Merida!" My mother, Elinor, scolded me. "A princess does not stuff her gob with food, you have to eat gracefully for you will soon become the queen of the Dunbroch clan."

"Uggghhh!" I groaned in annoyance. My mother is always like this " 'you can't do this' " or " 'you can't do that' " and much more. She doesn't understand that I don't want to be like her I want to be wild and free since those things are what's fun for me.

"How come Hamish, Huburt and Harris can do it?" I asked in protest as the triplets stopped eating to turn to face us but soon went back to stuffing their faces.

"Merida, you are a princess and you are 16, the triplets are only 6, you are older than them, you have to understand."

"Well I don't!" I screeched back at her. "I won't ever understand, you alway-"

"My lady, a letter came in this morning." Tyra, one of our maids came in with a letter.

"Ah yes Tyra give it here." My mom replied back, getting the letter and unsealing it.

She read it for a while then suddenly squealed in delight, which startled my father causing his drink to spill on him. I giggled at the funny sight as my dad looked at my mom with a frown on his face.

"Sorry, love." My mom apologized as my dad started grumbling about startling and drinks. "Aside from that Merida, you've been accepted in Hogwarts."

I been accepted in Hogwarts…as in _the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I've been accepted…I've been accepted…I've been accepted!

I jumped in joy with the news of it all while my brothers stole some of my food but I didn't care at the moment since nothing could disturb this happiness of mine. That is until my mom continued reading the letter.

"It says you the term starts on September 1."

I stopped. September 1…5 days from now…the time when the clans Macintosh, MacGuffin and Dingwall visit for the annual Highland Games to see whose gets clan support from us, Donbrochs. I looked at my mother and she seemed to know what I was thinking about, she merely threw the letter aside as my face turned to horror.

"Mum, please let me go, I've been wantin' to go to Hogwarts all my life." I pleaded with her, already down on my knees, "I promise to do everythin' you say, when you say it."

My mother keeping a stern look replied, "Merida, No, the clans will be coming, it is tradition for the royal family to complete when they come, now hurry and go to bed."

"No! You don't understand I've waited all my life to go here, and this right now is the perfect time," I yell at her just as her patience exploded into fits of rage.

"Merida Donbroch, I said no! You are forbidden to go to that school! We have to follow tradition given to us by our ancestors! And know this You Will Never Go to that school, now _go to bed!_" she said in a dangerous tone.

I was horrified, I never knew my mother was _this_ cold-hearted. She wouldn't even let her only daughter reach her dream. Although I was horrified, it was then I said something I knew I would later regret but it was too late I said it.

"I HATE YOU!"

Then I ran up my room, locked the door and cried. I let go of all the anger, the sadness and the hatred I had for my mother for controlling my life but no more after today, Merida Donbroch will be a new person and most defiantly she will be entering Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It been 3 days since that night and I already had my plan going, the first thing to do is reply back to the school but I need my mom to sign to paper. That's the hard part getting my mom to sign the reply without her noticing.

"Mom, can you sign this paper?" I approached her and gave out the paper.

"What for?" she said it coldly.

"Nothin' I just wanted to get your signature" I replied calmly but I could feel my palms getting all sweaty.

She looked at me suspiciously then took the paper and signed it, "Here"

"Thank You" I did a mock bow and ran off to my father who was outside training the triplets.

"Dad!" I shouted as he turned to face me. "Can you sign this paper? Near mom's signature?"

He looked at me and I pointed the spot where he should sign and he looked at it and shrugged. I guess he would never have thought that his daughter would be running away from home just to go to a school. I rushed back to my room and began writing the letter:

To HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Thank you for accepting our daughter, Merida donbroch into you're school. We expect high expectation of the school and of our daughter and please do watch her for she has a very short temper, which will hopefully subside when she is there.

Yours sincerely,

Fergus and elinor donbroch

I smiled at my work, the letter I had made was surprisingly realistic and I had to put extra work on sounding like my mother and believe me it was a tough job. I folded the letter into three and inserted it on the envelope. I had to wait till nighttime just to call for my owl to deliver the reply back to Hogwarts.

In the meantime…plan for tomorrow.

It's the fourth day out of 5 days for me about to leave home. As I woke up my owl came with a different letter at its beak. The letter had the Hogwarts logo and seal either meaning they bought the letter or didn't. I grabbed it from the owls beak with caused him great annoyance, as I read the letter it said:

To Fergus and Elinor Donbroch

We understand your daughter's issues and we also do hope that her issues will subside here. For the meantime we would like to ask you to already bring the following from Diagon Alley:

Uniform: All black

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes

One Plain Pointed Hat

One Pair of Protective Gloves

One Winter Cloak

1 wand

1 Cauldron

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall

'They actually bought my letter' I thought as I jumped around covering my mouth from screaming. Although the problem now is where and how can I get to Diagon alley… so a wand? Nope. Uniform? Nope. A cauldron? I think sir Artis has one. A telescope? Glad my mom has a hobby for it. Brass scales? Nope.

I sighed so I don't have 3 items on the list but I'll just go get the cauldron and the telescope, so I left the letter and went to get them but I didn't count the fact that someone might come into my room.

I walked back to my room with a cauldron and telescope filled on my hands. I shut the door and the laid them on my bed. Then I went to my desk to check what were the three items I don't have. My heart stopped, the letter was gone. I searched franticly for it. Could someone have gotten it? Mom? Dad? The triplets?

I was so busy thinking who got it that I didn't notice the door open. I was scared stiff when Tyra tapped me on the shoulder.

"What's wrong, mistress?"

"Oh Tyra, yes I am…it's a letter on my desk"

"You mean this letter?" she held the letter up as my face paled. She figured it out; she knew I was going to escape since I swore I saw listening to the whole conversation that night.

"Shall we get going then, mistress?" she asked but to who? My mom? Most likely so.

"I'm sorry Tyra but I won't go to my mother" she shot back at her the attitude of the new Merida Donbroch. "I won't let you ruin my chances to go"

She did the most unexpected thing, she giggled. "We are not going to you're mother mistress, we are going to Diagon Alley in order to buy you're supplies for Hogwarts"

I felt my jaw drop, Tyra was actually helping me escape and go to Hogwarts. She grinned at me; understanding my what I felt and I smiled back while she handed me back my letter. "However mistress I do ask for you to pay the supplies correct?"

We soon came back from Diagon Alley will all the supplies I needed, all new ones so 'I won't have to embarrass myself in Hogwarts' as what Tyra said. I was able to get a wand that was Cedar with dragon core, twelve and a half inches, unbending. I was even able to get the newest model of telescope. I was able to pack my things with the help of Tyra and tomorrow I was on my way to Hogwarts.

* * *

There you go, my first story! I wanna say thanks to the people who draw the drawings i saw in DeviantArt since because of that i was able to write a story! Please R&R!


End file.
